Cita a escondidas
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: "Después de todo arrastrar a su mejor amiga a una cita no había sido tan malo". Lucy arrastra a su mejor amiga a una cita a escondidas de los padres de la Heartfilia. Nalu y un poquito de Gale. Experiencia vivida xD. Mal summary, pasen y léanlo por favor


**Hola minna! ^^ Aquí mi segundo fanfic ^^ Este es un One-shot que no lo invente, lo viví xD yo ente fic seria Levy xD solo que seguí sola u.u hay muchas cosas que invente; porque mi amiga (con la que pase todo esto) no es en nada igual a Lucy xD. Pero bue... sin nada mas que decir a leer ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic "Te conocí" y les agradezco mucho sus reviews ^^**

**N/A: en un principio empece escribiendo este fic muy segura de mi misma, pero luego no se a donde se fue esa seguridad . , se la robaron (? ok no, pero no se que tal quedo, disfruten ^-^ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad del Gran Hiro-sensei

* * *

_**Cita a escondidas**_

_Lucy Heartfilia, una bella adolescente de 17 años, vive feliz con su familia y amigos, solo un pequeño defecto; sus padres son muy sobreprotectores. Tiene un novio a escondidas de sus padres, Natsu Dragneel; un joven de 19 años. Arrastra a su mejor amiga a muchas de sus citas con él, como coartada para que sus padres no sospechen._

* * *

**-¡Levy-chan ayúdame por favor!-** rogó desesperadamente a su mejor amiga.

**-¿Que sucede Lu-chan?-** pregunto confundida la peli-azul ante la expresión de su amiga.

**-Hoy tengo una cita con Natsu y tú sabes que mis padres no saben que tengo novio-** contesto.

**-¿Y para que me necesitas a mi?-** cuestionó

**-¡Para que crean que saldré contigo solamente y no se enteren de que fui con Natsu! Por favor acompáñame a la cita-** dijo con ojos de cachorro.

Levy suspiro –**de acuerdo-** No podía negarse a su mejor amiga con esa expresión.

**-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor amiga del mundo-** exclamo abrazando a la peli-azul mientras daba pequeños saltos.-**Ah! Y necesito que me ayudes a elegir que me pondré. Y te comprare el libro que querías-**

**-De acuerdo-** volvió a decir, no podía negarse quería mucho a la rubia, Lucy siempre estaba cuando Levy la necesitaba, así que era el momento para que sea ella quien ayude a la rubia.

Luego de salir de la escuela, Levy y Lucy se fueron a la casa de la última; para prepararse para la cita.

**-Levy-chan ¿que te parece este vestido para la cita?-** pregunto mostrándose, usaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes por encima de la rodilla con volados y una cinta negra atada a su cintura, usaba zapatos de tacón negros para combinar con la cinta del vestido.

**-Mmm… demasiado formal, debes usar algo mas cómodo para la cita-** dijo sentada en el sofá de la rubia mientras observaba a la misma con su mano bajo su barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo volviendo a su armario para buscar otra prenda de vestir.

– **¿Hija a donde iras?-** Pregunto una rubia muy parecida a Lucy, era Layla Heartfilia; su madre.

**-Saldré con Levy-chan al centro comercial, ¿Puedo?-** pregunto mientras ponía la cara con la cual convenció a Levy.

–**Claro que si hija-**respondió su madre. Lucy sabía manipular a los demás con esa simple expresión. Luego de eso su madre las dejo que siguieran con lo suyo.

Luego de unos minutos salió** –** **¿y que te parece si uso esto?-** vestía un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una camisa sin mangas; desabotonada los dos primeros botones y unas botas negras por debajo del pantalón.

**-Muy informal, deberías usar algo casual-** dijo bajando el libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba.

La rubia hizo un puchero y volvió a su armario, debía buscar algo casual.

**-¿Y que tal esto?-** vestía una mini falda de mezclilla; que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas y blanquecinas piernas, una blusa de tirantes; de color rosa pálido y una botas negras hasta sus rodillas.

-**Eso esta mejor-** dijo con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció cuando una pregunta crucial llego a su cabeza. **–Lu-chan, ¿Cómo usaras tu cabello?-**

Lucy no lo había pensado, estaba tan nerviosa y concentrada en su vestimenta que no pensó como usaría su cabello.

**-Llamare a Cáncer-** dijo mientras sacaba su celular de quien sabe donde. –**El solucionara esto-**

Minutos después se escucho el timbre de la casa. **–Eso fue rápido-** dijo al aire la pequeña joven

**-¿Me necesitabas-ebi?-** pregunto un hombre moreno con un extraño cabello negro y unas gafas. En sus dos manos traía unas tijeras especiales.

**-Por favor Cáncer, hoy tengo una cita y no se como usar mi cabello-** dijo, o mejor dicho suplico la rubia.

**-No te preocupe-ebi, yo encargo-** dijo y sentó a la joven en un sofá para comenzar con su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos termino de peinar a la rubia. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo con las puntas onduladas.

**-¡Muchas gracias Cáncer!-** grito la rubia.

-**De nada-ebi-** y sin más el extraño hombre se fue, desapareciendo tras cerrar la puerta de entrada de la casa de Lucy.

**-Ya estoy lista-** dijo sonriente la rubia. – **¿Levy-chan te acompaño a tu casa para cambiarte?-**

**-Esta bien, ¿en donde debemos encontrarnos con Natsu?-** pregunto mientras se caminaban hacia la casa de Levy.

**-Dijo que en la heladería del centro comercial-** contesto mientras observaba algunas tiendas

**-Lu-chan si continuas así no llegaremos a tiempo –** dijo la peli-azul al ver como se encontraba su amiga con una gota de sudor en la sien.

**-Eh?.. Ah si tienes razón!-** dijo y se apresuraron para llegar a la casa de Levy

30 minutos después Levy y Lucy se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial donde se encontraron con Natsu en el lugar acordado.

**-Mmmm…- **

**-¿Que sucede Lu-chan?-** Pregunto Levy

**-No veo a Natsu por ningún lado-** dijo la rubia un poco desanimada –**No creo que me dejara plantada-** pensó temiendo que eso pudiese ocurrir.

**-Tranquila Lu-chan, no creo que Natsu te dejara plantada-** dijo le pequeña peliazul con una sonrisa.

**-Como…?-** pregunto confundida

**-Tranquila, no leí tu mente solo vi tu expresión y supuse lo que podría pasar por tu cabecita. Ven vamos a tomar unos helados mientras esperamos-**

**-Claro-** dijo y siguió a su amiga hacia la heladería

Se ubicaron en una mesa junto a la ventana de la tienda para poder observar si llegaba cierto pelirosa.

**-Buenas tardes, ¿que helados van a ordenar?-** pregunto el mesero con seriedad.

**-Vamos a ordenar un helado de vainilla y uno de chocolate-** dijo Levy al mesero, miro a la rubia y esta asintió. Levy conocía los gustos y disgusto de Lucy.

* * *

Mientras que en cierta casa; un joven de cabello rosados estaba muy entretenido en su laptop hablando con su mejor amigo/enemigo.

**-Ya te lo dije exhibicionista Lucy es la mejor novia que un chico puede tener-**dijo Natsu

**-Ya lo se cerebro de lava, pero para mi Juvia es la mejor de las mejores novias**- dijo el chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, seguro de si mismo y de su novia.

**-Por cierto ¿no tenia una cita esta tarde con ella?-** dijo

De pronto el pelirosado miro la hora en su laptop; luego miro el reloj en su mesa de noche para comprobar si era la misma hora. Por poco y se cae de la cama al saltar de la misma directo al baño para alistarse.

**-¡Lo olvide!-** grito desde el baño mientras comenzaba a ducharse.

Como alma que lleva el diablo; Natsu salió de ducharse; en tan solo 5 minutos; y comenzó a cambiarse.

**-Aye-** escucho detrás del el, al voltearse vio a su pequeño y fiel amigo gatuno, Happy.

**-Adiós Happy, cuida la casa mientras no estoy-** grito al gato al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo de su hogar.

Si llegaba tarde Lucy pensaría que la estaba plantando, así que corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al llegar al lugar acordado no vio a Lucy y comenzó a pensar que ya se habría ido, cuando de pronto vio una cabellera rubia y una azul. -**Lucy… y ¿Levy?-** pensó un poco confundido.

Entro a la heladería y se acercó a la mesa de las chicas. –**Señoritas, ¿les importa si me siento con ustedes?**- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Lucy y pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

**-Tardaste mucho Salamander-** comento la peliazul con fingida molestia.

**-Lo lamento mucho Lu, estaba hablando con Gray y perdí el sentido del tiempo**- hablo un tanto avergonzado.

**-No te preocupes-** dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo. **–Espero que no te moleste que este Levy-chan con nosotros, es que no quería quedarse sola-** mintió Lucy a lo que Levy se dio cuenta y cuando estaba por reclamarle la mentira; Lucy le dio una mirada entre amenazadoramente y suplicante.

**-¿Molestarme? Claro que no-** dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa que le robo el corazón a la joven de cabello dorado.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se unieron en un sincero beso. Levy se sintió un poco incomoda y a la vez un poco triste; ya que ella no tenia novio con el cual estar así. Como le encantaría estar de esa manera con_ él_…

Al separarse se encontraban sonrojados. Lucy vio a su amiga y se noto que miraba por la ventana hacia la nada con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Ella conocía sus sentimientos y se sintió un poco mal por haberla obligado a ir.

**-¿Que tal si damos un paseo por la cuidad?-** pregunto para salir del incomodo momento. Estaba segura que sus padres estarían trabajo así que no había posibilidad de que salieran a pasear.

**-Me parece bien-** afirmo Natsu y Levy solo asintió. Quería mucho a su amiga y solo seria por ese día, luego le pediría a alguien mas, solo por ese día sufriría un poco; con tal de ver la sonrisa feliz de su mejor amiga. (N/A forever alone)

Al salir de la heladería se dirigieron rumbo a la plaza central de la cuidad. Estuvieron en muchos lugares. Natsu les regalo unos brazalete idénticos para que cada una llevara uno; como símbolo de amistad y de perdón por su tardanza. Pasaron por una tienda de ropa en la cual sin dudarlo o pensarlo entraron, Natsu debía soportar sin objeciones acompañar las a ver ropa.

Mientras ellas entraban y salían de los vestidores con las vestimentas que se probarían o ya se había probado, Natsu hizo una llamada desde su celular a un número desconocido.

**-¿Vendrás? Se siente sola-** dijo al desconocido por el teléfono.

**-De acuerdo pero me deberás un favor Salamander-**

**-Esta bien, nos encontramos en la plaza central-** fue lo último que dijo. Al cortar la llamada vio a las jóvenes salir contentas con varias bolsas en sus manos. Pobre la tarjeta de crédito del señor Heartfilia, aunque no debía preocuparse por eso, después de todo eran ricos.

Se dirigieron hacia la plaza y fueron al lugar menos alumbrado por los faroles de la misma y se sentaron en una banca, los dos abrazados y Lucy agarrándole la mano a Levy para que no se sintiera solitaria.

**-Oye-** la llamo Natsu. Lucy volteo y lo vio con confusión. – **¿Puedes ver el cartel de allá?-** pregunto apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al nombrado cartel

**-¿Cual?-** No sabía a que se refería. De pronto sintió una presión en sus labios, Natsu la estaba besando. Fue una pequeña trampa por parte de su novio; solo para que volteara a ver y pudiera sorprenderla robándole un beso.

Fueron profundizando el beso. Él era muy posesivo y se estaba adueñando de sus labios aunque sus besos ya eran suyos. Era un beso tierno pero voraz. Natsu mordió levemente el labio inferior de la rubia la cual emitió un pequeño e inaudible gemido. Se dispuso a inspeccionar la boca de su novia, era deliciosa y cálida, sus lenguas mantenían una ardiente danza entre ellas. Poco a poco se hacia presente la falta de oxigeno entre ambos jóvenes por lo que tuvieron que separarse aunque no quisieran.

Entonces recordó a su amiga; quien había observado toda la escena con la mirada soñadora, imaginando y soñando con que alguna vez estuviese así con _esa persona_ especial para ella.

Minutos mas tarde, vieron una figura entre la oscuridad acercarse hacia ellos, lo cual asusto un poco a la chicas. De entre las sombras apareció un chico rudo de cabello negro y perforaciones. Tenía una mirada seria, sus ojos rojos observaban a Levy. Ella lo conocía bastante bien.

**-Gajeel-** dijo en un susurro mientras un sonrojo se hacia presente en su rostro. El chico rudo se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña chica.

Lucy miro a su novio con la intención de que le explicara que había echo. Este le dio una gran y burlona sonrisa. Se acercó a su oído y susurro **–lo hice para que no se sintiera sola; además a Gajeel le gusta Levy aunque no lo quiera admitir-**cambio su sonrisa burlona por una sincera.

Lucy sonrió, amaba a su novio tal y como era, impulsivo; tierno; cariñoso; caballeroso; pero sobretodo fiel a sus amigos y novia.

**-Gracias Natsu, te amo-** susurro la rubia acercándose a su rostro.

**-Yo también te amo-** esas fueron sus ultimas palabras ya que Lucy lo había callado de un beso.

Levy se encontraba sonrojada; pero eso no impedía que estaba recargara su cabeza en el hombro de Gajeel, quien también se encontraba sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de ello Natsu y Lucy se fueron dejándolos solos; con la excusa de darles privacidad, pero los que necesitaban privacidad eran ellos. Debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían porque pronto anochecería y tendrían que volver a la casa de Lucy sino sus padres se preocuparían.

Bajo un árbol se encontraban un pelirosa y una rubia sentados y recargados en el tronco del frondoso árbol. La rubia se encontraba sentada entre las piernas del chico mientras este besaba su cuello y la abrazaba por su cintura. La chica giro su rostro y se beso una vez más con su novio.

Se pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Levy, el cual decía:

**_Lu-chan, nos encontramos en la heladería, debemos volver a tu casa pronto o te regañaran por llegar tarde._**

Miré triste a su novio, no se quería ir de su lado, quería permanecer con él más tiempo. Éste le dedico una sonrisa triste.

**-Tranquila, el fin de semana te invito al cine-** dijo con la intención de sacarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo cual funciono.

Las dos parejas se encontraron en el lugar indicado, Natsu abrazando a Lucy por la cintura, y Levy con su mano entrelazada con la de Gajeel. Se despidieron de sus novios, si Gajeel se había armado de valor y le había pedido a Levy ser su novia; lo cual acepto más que gustosa y feliz, y se dirigieron a la casa Heartfilia.

Levy quedaría en casa de Lucy y pasarían la noche entera hablando de ese gran día, o al menos hasta que queden profundamente dormidas.

* * *

_Después de todo arrastrar a su mejor amiga a una cita no había sido tan malo. Al menos Levy era feliz al igual que ella, al fin dejaría de soñar con tener una pareja y viviría esa fantasía. Aunque mantenía su noviazgo oculto de sus padres, amaba a Natsu más que a nada en el mundo y jamás lo dejaría. Ahora podrían compartir todos sus relatos y detalles entre ellas._

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer ^^ Espero que te haya gustado x3 Hazme un gran favor y regalo y déjame un review si? *ojitos de cachorro* vamos, yo se que quieres dejarme un review. ^w^**

**Así**** estaban ellos mientras yo estaba como Levy forever alone u.u y no tuve esa suerte de que viniera el chico que me gusta... T_T soy una completa forever alone (?**

**Se despide Roci-chan, bye-bye**


End file.
